Pokemon Fighters EX Wikia
Pokemon Fighters EX is a game on Roblox which allows the player to play any desired Pokémon once unlocked. This wiki will display all information for evolutionary stones, mega stones, legendaries, mythicals and many more. Legendaries and Mythicals To obtain Legendaries and Mythicals, like the other Pokémon, you don't need other Pokémon to obtain them. Legendaries and Mythicals spawn in time based events. Those who have a level 100 Hoopa, either by bashing lucky and finding a SHoopa or just by merely maxing out their levels unlock a move named 'Summon'. This will spawn any Legendary or Mythical. It cannot ''be chosen what can and can't spawn. After being used, 'Summon' needs to recharge which normally takes around 5-10 minutes. WHERE TO FIND THEM '''Articuno: '''Can be found in the Snow Biome are to where the Icy Rock is. If you spawn as a water-type Pokémon and look behind you, there will be a few steps leading to a snowy biome with white trees. Carry along the path to come across a left and a right. Articuno spawns on either of these sides but most times by the frozen waterfall. The suggested Pokémon to use when attempting to get Articuno is 'Ash-Greninja' due to it's speed and its spawn location. This Pokémon spawns in the Icy Biome. '''Thundurus and Zapdos: '''Can be found in the acid parkour, near to where Zubat spawns. If you spawn as a poison-type Pokémon you will be able to jump across some pipes to reach the area where it spawns. The suggested Pokémon to use when attempting to get them is 'Zubat' due to it's very close spawn location and because it's at the start of the list and can be easily found. These Pokémon spawn on the small beach, by the secret 'ZapdosPowered' elevator. Zyagarde: Spawns at the place where ghost type Pokémon spawn. (Event Ended) '''Landorus': Can be found in the desert, mostly appears near the Desert Temple. This Pokémon spawns in the desert. Hoopa: Can be found on any floor of the temple located in the desert. Hoopa Unbound is unlocked by collecting the Prison Bottle which is in the same temple. This Pokémon spawns near the Black Oak Community. Lugia,Manaphy&Phione: '''can be found in the water dimension which can be accessed through the portal in the rock quarry. This quarry is opposite to the east side of Meowth's Mad Deals in the Black Oak Community. It can be found by the crystals, or if you take a left by the spiral tower, there will be a mini underground moon shrine to which '''Lugia can also be found. The suggested Pokémon to use when attempting to get them is 'Ash-Greninja' due to it spawning in the ocean by the rock pool and being very easy to access. Lugia spawns near Black Oak Community, and both Manaphy and Phione spawn in the ocean. Diancie: Can be found in Whistleburrow Cave which is located near Black Oak Community. Ho-Oh,Victini,Moltres&Heatran: '''Can be found next to the volcano, near to where all fire-types spawn. If you spawn as a fire-type Pokémon and exit the volcano, they will either be right in front of you or to the west of the volcano. The suggested Pokémon to use when attempting to get them is 'Charmander' due to it spawning in the volcano and being at the top of list for an easier access. These Pokémon spawn inside the volcano. '''Shaymin: Can be found in the flower field near Rotom-Town. Its Sky Form can be unlocked by picking up a Gracidea flower which is located in the same place as Shaymin. This Pokémon spawns in the forest. Celebi,Mew & Melotetta: Can be found at the top of the Big Tree, near where all fairy-types spawn.They can be found on the mini platform inside the atop of the Big tree. The suggested Pokémon to use when attempting to get them is 'Togepi' due to it spawning right inside the tree. Easily jump out and begin climbing the tree til you reach the last platform and they will be waiting there. These Pokémon spawn in the Rotom-Town. Regirock: I's currently unobtainable. '''Regice: I's currently unobtainable. '''Registeel: Is currently unobtainable. Regigias: '''Is currently unobtainable. '''Latias,Latios & Cresselia: '''Can be found in the rock pool by the water portal which leads to the water dimension. They spawn anywhere in the pool. The suggested Pokémon to use when attempting to get either of these Pokémon is 'Ash-Greninja'. It spawns right next to the pool, and has a little speed to get there quicker. These Pokémon spawn on the top of the rocky peak by the diamond sewerage. '''Rayquaza: '''Can be found at the end of a parkour made of clouds. These clouds only appear when Rayquaza spawns and disappear after 10 minutes. Climb to the top of the Big Tree to access these clouds and do the parkour. A speedy Pokémon such as 'Ash-Greninja' are recommended for this since some jumps are quite high and distant. This Pokémon spawns on the top of the rocky peak by the diamond sewerage. '''Jirachi & Tornadus: Can be found on top of the Axe-Tree near where the portal occasionally spawns. It spawns anywhere on top of it. The suggested Pokémon to use when attempting to get this Pokémon is 'Bulbasaur' as it spawns close to the Axe-Tree. This Pokémon spawns in the rocky grounding near the rocky peak. Deoxys: '''Can be found across the rocky bridge. Any water-types spawn near the bridge. Simply climb the ground rock and do the parkour. Go around and climb up the ladder and go across the rocky bridge to meet yourself with Deoxys. The suggested Pokémon to use when attempting to get this Pokémon is 'Ash-Greninja' since it has high speed and spawns in the water. This Pokémon spawns in the Rotom-Town. '''Rotom & Darkrai: Can be found in the Haunted Mansion by the volcano in any of the rooms. The suggested Pokémon to use when attempting to get these Pokémon is 'Gastly' since it is very easy to find on the list and spawns inside the mansion. Despite being a special, Rotom is still part of the Legendary/Mythical spawner. Rotom spawns on the beach & Darkrai spawns outside the Haunted Mansion. Keldeo & Genesect: Can be found near the axe tree which is located inside the forest next to the desert. Keldeo spawns in the ocean & Genesect spawns in the lake next to the Big Tree. Uxie, Mesprit,Azelf & Mewtwo: '''Can be found in the Creations of Arceus cave. All 4 can be found in the mini puddle upon entering the cave. To trigger the cave door to open, say 'Lord Arceus' ''WITH the first letter of each word being capitalised, or the cave ''won't open. These Pokémon spawn in the Rotom-Town. 'Dialga & Palkia & Arceus: '''Can be found on top of the temporal tower in the purple portal that appears in certain spots around the map. Dialga spawns at the town in the desert, Palkia spawns in the ocean, and Arceus spawns in the Black Oak community. '''Giratina:'Can be found at the distortion world on top of the temporal tower in purple portal that appears in certain spots around the map. This Pokémon spawns inside the Haunted Mansion. Groudon: Spawns in desert, near Desert temple. Kyogre: Anywhere in ocean. Cresselia: Near the Water Portal as Latias and Latios. '''Normal Pokemon Normal Pokemon are as the title says, the normal pokemon! there are a total of 191 Pokemon oddly enough, the legendaries count as normal) unlockable. Most normals require other Pokemon at certain levels to be unlocked. Trainer: you play as yourself, nothing more. you start with this at level 100, but it has no moves, so its useless unless you want to explore. Bulbasaur: You own him at the start. Charmander: You own him at the start. Squirtle: You own him at the start. Weedle: You must "explore the forest to get him" which means go in the forest. Vulpix: You must own a level 10 Cyndaquil and a level 10 Torchic to get this firefox. Zubat: This batty pokemon lives in whistleburrow cave. you must enter it to unlock him. Oddish: To find this little sprout, you need a level 15 Bulbasaur. Venonat: Must have a level 10 Bulbasaur and a level 10 Zubat. Diglett: You need a level 20 Oddish and a level 15 Doduo. Meowth: This guy just loves money! collect a total of 750 PokeBux to get him! Psyduck: You need a level 20 Mudkip. Growlithe: You need to die from lava. Poliwag: You must explore the lake. Bellsprout: You must explore forest and own a level 25 Doduo. Tentacool: you must find a portal near some rocks in the lake. nearby is the water stone, so grab dat too. Slowpoke: You must find the slowpoke tail in the secret lab and explore the ocean. Magnemite: To get this magnet you need to visit the whistleburrow cave. Chinchou: own a lvl 30 slowpoke and explore the lake. Koffing: own a level 30 Voltorb Dratini: Own a level fifty Goomy, a level 50 Bagon, And a level 36 charmander Natu: own a level 25 doduo nada level 25 solosis Murkrow: own a level 20 Fletchling UNFINISHED. ILL TAKE SUPPORT, WHEN UR DONE PUT YOUR ROBLOX NAME IN THESE BARS helpers with this section: sdenison, espionintrouvable1, amylovelovemwa, PokeGeek11, DrizzyToriSunshine, VideoToaster993, Pandawind, bluedragon03, coolfuri501, Category:Megastones Category:Gardevoirite Category:Pokemon Fighters EX Category:Roblox Category:Portals Category:Codes Pokemon Category:Quest npc